Bottles for storing and dispensing liquids are known in the art. Many bottle types exist, being made of different materials and configurations. The mechanisms by which bottles store and dispense fluids have become more and more complex as the end user expects additional benefits. These benefits include repeatably removable caps, spouts, caps functioning as dosing cups, drainback features, and the like. These items have resulted in more complexity in the bottle. In turn, these additional complexities result in an increasing complex manufacturing process. These complexities require bottles having multiple parts, including mechanisms for attaching a cap, glue rings, elements for force fitments, and the like. These items must be put together in what is often a multistep process, adding additional cost and complexity.
Blow-molded polyethylene phthalate (“PET”) bottles are also known in the art. PET bottles have been used multiple industries because of their ease of manufacture, low resin costs, and recyclability. While the technology for producing fairly simple PET structures is known, the addition of additional elements has been difficult. Specifically, adding elements such as a spout or drainback feature within the structure of a PET bottle has been possible with available technologies.
What is needed is a bottle capable of delivering various benefits with little or no additional manufacturing complexities. The current invention delivers these objectives.
US 2009/0220809; US 2009/0220717; US 2008/0283552; U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,659; U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,855; U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,862.